Shadowmage
Yamaile is the oldest of the Death-Queen 's offspring, and rules Daenor as the Shadowmage. Born early in the Fifth Age, following the Death Queen's return, Yamaile's father was a half-demon Vampire named Hag'arr, the creature responsible for the resurrection of the Death Queen. In the early days, Yamaile lived with his mother and his siblings in Zor-Lugdum , in Iaur Angudum . Serving as the Death Queen's chief General, he was responsible for the death and oppression of hundreds of races in Vinor. This came to an end when the Anna Sila , led by Galen, entered the fortress and discovered the Death Queen. Although initially repelled, the Anna Sila led a vast host of Elves and Men against the tower, and besieged the fortress. At first, Yamaile led many sorties out of the doomed city, in an attempt to break the siege, but all were beaten back. In the end, after 100 hundred years of siege, Yamaile escaped in secrecy, in order to establish a new foothold for his mother. At first, Yamaile fled to the newly founded land of Arandor, in an attempt to seduce them to the Death Queen's cause. Taking his position as advisor to King Argus, Yamaile swiftly began to turn the King's ear. However, the king’s son realized the deception, and led his forces to drive the Morhir out of the land. Bitter at his discovery, Yamaile vowed that one day he would exact his revenge, and rule over the land of Arandor. Following his expulsion, Yamaile set himself up in Mizania , uniting the warring tribes into one nation. Gathering the Wandering Morrim to his banner as well, Yamaile declared war on Arandor, constantly attacking its borders. Many defeats convinced Yamaile that the Morrim were weak, but he was just biding his time. At last, in 465, Yamaile saw his chance to take over Arandor and give the land to the Death Queen. Working his way to the petty kingdom of Pandarat, Yamaile managed to convince the weak and fearful king, Tarmet, that he should fight for control of Arandor. Tarmet led many attacks against the rest of the nations, gaining much emnity. However, by Yamaile's craft, Tarmet lived longer than any mortal man should have. This fact compelled the other nations to act, suspicious of some dark influence. In the war of 566, King Tarmet was slain, in a joint attack by Fornarda and Ardadain. Without a king, Pandarat quickly fell into civil war. However, this was what Yamaile was hoping for. Using the country's need for leadership, Yamaile set himself up as lead, by destroying Ardadain's occupying forces. Yamaile at last had his own realm. In 652, Yamaile relinquished the crown to the Death Queen, newly escaped from the siege. Calling herself Vanacuiel (Fair-Bow), and disguised as an Elven lady, the realm became known as Vancumar. The deception was not to work however, and the realms, realizing who she really was, united against her. To no avail. Yamaile now resumed command of the Death Queen's armies, and crushed many alliance assaults. In 881, Yamaile led a major assault on the former nations of Arandor. Marching through Ardadain, he slaughtered the border towns and tore down large parts of the Great Wall. The other nations, thinking that Ardadain was the target, marched their armies into the northern reaches. It was a ruse, however. Yamaile's target was the weaker nation of Gaellia, who had so scorned Vancumar's might. By-passing the invading armies, he marched into Gaellia, whilst the Arandor armies were assaulted by another Vancurim horde. Eventually, Gaellia fell, and Yamaile set up another realm, Daenor, to rival that of Vancumar itself. Calling himself the Shadowmage, Yamaile ruled the lands with an iron fist, and proclaimed himself Emperor of the Daenor Empire. Faced with a war on two fronts, the Ardanians begin to build defences. Within another decade, Yamaile had conquered Alqador. Over the centuries, Yamaile led several successful attacks against the Free People's, and, allied with Mausolus the Vile, managed to conquer a large part of Ardadain's eastern area. Towards the end of the 15th century, the Shadowmage's Servants of Lore learnt of a plot to kill the Death Queen. Sending his minions to stop the plot proved unsuccessful, so Yamile himself led the Morhiri against the Company of the Sword , leaving his land under the rule of Kistan. At the last moment, Yamaile slew Valkrist , the heir of Kuros, thus thinking the threat over. In retaliation, Yamaile led the forces of Vancumar against a combined army of free-peoples, on Vancumar's southern border. However, the Company of the Sword slew the Death Queen, and Yamaile lost his first major battle. Unwilling to leave his realm of Daenor, he placed his brother, Salqahir on the throne of Vancumar. Obsessed with revenge, he began to plot a new invasion, one which would start with the downfall of Rhutalath , and encompass the entire continent. Yamaile, as the Death Queen's successor, is the biggest threat to Gaiana at the moment. Obsessed with revenge, and blessed with a cunning mind, he is not as subtle as his mother. Yamaile will not rest until the entire lands of former Arandor are under his control. And he'd not willing to bide his time, as the Death Queen was. Yamaile rules from his Shadow-throne, at Carakum, though takes an active part in the affairs of his army. However, fearful of defeat, he seldom leaves the fortress these days, plotting the downfall of the Empire from his throne. He plans to lead the final assault against Ardadain himself, and woe betide any who oppose him. Category:Daenor Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Morhiri Category:Dark Lords Category:Shadowmage Category:Logurti